Bringing Honour-- An AmeViet fic
by emmaisblue
Summary: Lien Chung is the only one of her siblings who hasn't been dating around for the past three years. Fortunately for her, Yao has an American business friend he thinks is the perfect match. Problem is, Lien doesn't accept anyone personally easily, and this man, no matter how charming, funny, or attractive he is, lives a full hemisphere away.
1. Lien Chung

Chapter 1.

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

The long-haired girl dug at the earth, hair tied back to keep it out of her eyes. Her family's garden had to be kept in check, and that was her job. In no way would Yao _ever_ settle for anything less than excellent. Her oldest brother, Yao, was rather fond of being called teacher, or big brother. Then there was small, strong, and silent Kiku. Li Xiao, surly and close to Yao. There was Im Yong, obsessed with breasts, oddly, and believed wholeheartedly that Kiku had them. Also Neeraj, who was rather Indian-prince-like in aura. There was Mei, her closest companion, maybe after Kasem. All her siblings were different nationalities. It was an... interesting arrangement. But then there was also her. Plain, bland, Vietnamese her.

She surveyed their garden. It was beautiful and lush, circling their house, which was placed carefully on the outskirts of the city, so there wouldn't be much noise, and more space. The garden was peppered with heavy stone lanterns, and boasted cherry trees in bloom, weedless gardens full of thriving plum trees, large vegetables, and colorful flowers, and a large willow tree, under which she would go to clear her head.

A human voice tore through the blissful science. "Lien! Lien, would you come in here, please!" Yao had opened a sliding bamboo-paper door Li Xiao had installed over their porch. He stepped back in, waiting for her inside. Their house was Asian-themed but modern, with its own hot spring, frequently used by Kiku. She sighed and placed her trowel beside the flower bed, peeled off her gloves, and jogged to the house, trying hard not to appear like she'd just been playing in the dirt like a child.

She stepped inside, thankful for the coolness brought by the shade. Yao, and, to her surprise, all her other siblings, sat around the kitchen table with solemn faces, which instantly led her to believe something amazing had happened, or else something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

She took her spot, blushing slightly when she noticed they were all dressed nicely, and she was still in her gardening clothes, a very-casual shirt and shorts. She hadn't bothered with fanciness. She never did.

"Lien," Yao finally spoke, voice heavy with seriousness, his normally upbeat air vanished. Even Im Yong Soo, Mei, and Kasem's typical smiles had been tossed away. Kiku and Li, however, were more somber than they usually were, which was off. This whole situation reeked with oddity. Yao cleared his throat, then spoke again, in the same low, serious tone. "You're growing up. We all are- but there's something rather different, a bit... lacking in a certain department when it comes to your case."

Lien looked down, puzzled. She wasn't even the youngest. Maybe what Yao said was true, after all, she was nineteen, but that was still plenty young. There was still ample time to find a better job, start a relationship, get married... The romance department. That's what she lacked. Lien was famous for her frosty heart, her slight indifference when it came to men.

Lien's blush deepened, and her heart sunk into what felt like her stomach in shame. She knew what the conversation was about now. Li Xiao and Mei had been in a relationship already, and since none of them were really _related,_ this hadn't been strange at all. They'd been thinking of marriage anyway. Kiku was single, but had been eyeing Sarwendah, an Indonesian girl down south. Im Yong Soo had been spending a lot of time with Natalia Arkovsky, a Belarusian girl who shared a similar infatuation with her brother. Yao, of course, was engaged to Ivan, Natalia's said brother. Karem was single, but that didn't matter to anyone. He'd always assured them that marriage wasn't his first priority anyway. Neerja didn't bother with such things, unless it came to that pretty girl from Sri Lanka.

That left her. Only her.

Yao, picking up on her mood, skipped straight to the point. That was a good part about him. Yao didn't waste time. "Lien, you're young. You've finished school. You may not be interested in any young men at the moment, but think about it, okay, aru?" Lien looked up. _Aru._ Yao's pet name. He was really trying now.

Lien stood up, staring at the table. "Alright, _onee-chan,"_ she said finally, using Kiku's name for China, a term used by their family only in times of great emotional value. "I can try." She looked up, her amber eyes staring deep into his brown ones. "But I can't promise anything."

She bowed, more deeply than she usually would, and walked back outside, making sure to close the door behind her. She strode forcefully back to the flower bed, picked up the trowel, and stabbed the dirt with more vigor than necessary. Her face burned. The anger quickly filling her chest was mixed with confusion.

Why was she angry? Not wanting to further punish the dirt, she gently laid down the trowel and walked to the willow tree, slipping through it's dangling leaves to the space inside. It calmed her, seeing the leafy walls move with the breeze. She breathed. Sent oxygen to her brain. Exhaled negative feelings. In, out. In, out.

Thinking freely, she cast the question around in her brain again, hoping for it to bounce onto an answer. Why was she angry? There was no logical reason. It had to be with the ever-annoying human body harbored deep inside. Emotion.

If only she were like Mei. If only she could just... let loose with feelings. Trying hard, she forced a few words out of her unwilling mouth. "I don't want to marry." Hearing them out loud, she knew she didn't want to. She _really_ didn't want to. But, knowing that, she felt guilt rise in her throat, hot and thick.

Her siblings expected it of her. So it would have to be done.

 _Marriage._ The thought raced through her. Being so close with another human, having to care for them, nurture them, love them- bear their children.

She shuddered, chills racing down her back, raising goosebumps. The thought was unimaginable at best. Horrifying at worst. Lien brought her knees to her chest, drawing herself and all her emotional tangents in. She had to keep her mind enclosed. Within herself. She sighed again, expelling negative emotions. She was so deep in thought, so enclosed, she almost missed the slight rustle, indicating someone had pushed through the willow tree's leafy walls to see her.

Almost.

Mei sat down next to he and leaned back against the tree, smiling softly. They stayed like that a few moments, until Mei brought the inevitable conversation in.

"Lien, Yao told me that I should talk to you. About the whole marriage to an unknown-man thing." Mei pushed herself up and crossed her legs, sitting in a Buddha-like position until Lien responded.

"I just don't know, Mei." Lien finally said softly. "Marriage... marriage is huge, I've never had a boyfriend before either." She turned to face Mei, who was poised to answer, her light pink dress, and that odd curly strand of hair she always had were waving in the light breeze. Sunlight seeped slowly through the drooping strands, illuminating Lien's face softly. The warmth and breeze were so comfortable, Lien could have just fallen asleep there had her mind not been so awake and had not Mei responded.

"We- I- just need you to think about it. That's all. Nothing more. If you stay single forever, which I doubt, then may your life be full of happiness and other things that happen to forever-alone people."

When Lien opened her mouth to protest, but Mei cut her off with a slight laugh and a wave of her hand. "I'm just joking, Lien." Mei grinned, but then continued with a small grin. "And as for finding a boyfriend- I think Yao's setting you up."

Lien's head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise and slight anger. "With _who?"_

Mei shrugged. "Someone from America who trades with his company. I think his name is Alfred."

* * *

Yao: China (duh)

Kiku: Japan (you should know this)

Li Xiao: Hong Kong

Neerja: India

Karem: Thailand

Im Yong: South Korea


	2. Alfred Jones

Chapter 2

 **Still don't own Hetalia.**

Alfred's fingers tapped impatiently on his armrest, and his other arm supported his head as he stared out the window. The flight was long and the day before was worse. His glasses hung crooked on his face, and he ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair, messy from sleep. More than twelve hours on this stinking plane was not healthy.

He started at the window, bright blue eyes searching the clouds for some form of entertainment. The sky, though it might have been absolutely beautiful for the first few hours, now seemed boring. Alfred's back was stiff, and as for the bags under his eyes- he felt like he could load them with his groceries and still have room for more.

If he was cooped up in this plane for another hour, he was going to lose his freaking mind. Slipping on his headphones, he grinned, unashamed, and bobbed his head to the energetic American rock.

The music made his flight marginally better, and the pilot called for the descent a millisecond earlier than Alfred would have expected. During the descent, turbulence grabbed hold of the plane and tapped them back and forth, up and down, but not enough to cause any more than a few green faces and the occasional panicked glance out the window.

As for Alfred, he enjoyed the turbulence. It was unexpected, it was unpredictable, and it often got the adrenaline pumping. It was interesting. Alfred had only taken the stupid world trade job because his older brother and roommate, Arthur, had egged him about for so long he'd applied just to get him to shut up about it. Turns out he was actually pretty good at it, and represented a few major companies within the U.S. of A's borders. Arthur spent most of his time in England, where he was originally from, while Alfred considered himself American and spent more time there than anywhere else. He'd even changed his citizenship. They had apartments in both places, but they seldom saw each other more than thrice a month.

Alfred was on his way to see Yao Wang, the representative for some major corporation with a name he couldn't pronounce, and, even if he managed to, he'd get beat up by angered Chinese people. He'd visited Yao so often that they'd become, to an extent, friends, and he knew that Yao had seven younger siblings, five brothers and two sisters. He'd never met any but Kiku and Neerja, both other representatives for a popular companies, one Japanese and the other Indian. Alfred represented most of the United State's deals, and Arthur often took care of England's.

The flight came to a bumpy landing, and Alfred dragged his suitcase through the overcrowded airport to get to where he was meeting Yao, who would be driving him to his hotel, which his company provided. Alfred's phone buzzed and let loose the national anthem, his ringtone.

Alfred snatched it up and answered it hurriedly, cutting the passionate patriot out with a muffled "-by the stars' early-" and panted a "Hey, Alfred speaking-" before Yao's voice drowned him out.

"Aru, there's been a bit change of plans and my company cancelled the meeting, unfortunately, while you were still on the flight." Alfred pressed his face against the latest version of the iPhone, groaning, then muttered back bitterly, "So I've got to go another thirteen hours back home?"

"No, no, no- you misunderstand, aru! You can still stay, catch your breath here before jumping on another star-spangled-plane of yours." Yao replied, obviously enjoying toying with the American's thoughts. Alfred straightened his suit, determined to stay respectful and polite- and calmly answered "Where would I stay? If the meeting was cancelled the hotel must also be cance-"

"You can stay with me, aru, and meet my family!" chirped Yao, "You can meet Im Yong, Li Xiao, Karem, Mei, and _Lien."_ Yao said Lien with a slight drag on his voice, like he was trying to get Alfred to notice whoever Lien was.

Alfred paused slightly, taken a bit by surprise. He hadn't expected Yao to accommodate him, much less treat him like an old pal. But Alfred was a respectful person, and it was considered rude in America to refuse things given to you, especially a free room for a couple of days.

"Okay," said Alfred hesitantly. "Thanks- so where are y-"

"HEY ARU! OVER HERE!" Alfred ended the call and turned toward the voice, to find Yao waving like a maniac, and a petite woman beside him. No- young adult. Younger than Yao, definitely. Around his age, with long, smooth, straight brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were cast downward, but even from far away, he could see the deep amber irises that graced them.

She was otherworldly in the most serene way- her colors were modest, her hair wasn't flashy, like so many American girls now, she wasn't pushed for clothes, she wore a sea-green sundress cut just above the knees. She was glowing in the quietest way, she was beautiful.

He couldn't tear his eyes away, he was sure his face was red, he forced his mouth closed and walked over, trying not to let his knees shake. The mystery girl looked up, into his eyes, and he forced himself to introduce himself to her. "

"Hi," he said, surprised and relieved that his voice sounded steady, and flashed her a grin. "I'm Alfred F. Jones." He stuck out his hand towards the girl, and she cast a frightened glance up at him, then shook his hand firmly. Her hands were soft and cool. She murmured a hasty

"My name is Lien. Lien Chung." Alfred cast a glance at Yao, who was smiling pleasantly, but also smug, somehow. He took hold of both Lien and Alfred and steered them forcefully towards his car, which was parked some ways away. Alfred was very aware that Lien smelled slightly of lotus flowers, and that her hair swished across her back when she walked.

When they piled into the car, Yao drove like a crazy person, beelining for people, other cars, buildings, animals, then careening away, tires screeching. Alfred sat in the back with Lien, and the both slid into each other every time Yao veered around corners. Until they reached the outskirts of the city, where gray buildings were traded for rolling green hills, thirty seconds didn't go by that Alfred's hand would brush Lien's, and they would both draw back, faces hot and hands to themselves.

They finally stopped in front of a chic, large white house where Yao slammed on his brakes and Lien and Alfred both flew forward, stopped only by the seatbelts with dutifully held them back and prevented concussions, but maybe not whiplash. Alfred and Lien both fell back into their seats, breathing hard.

Alfred pressed a hand to his chest, checked his vitals. He was alive. Thank God. Lien looked shaky, but probably not as bad as he felt. Her sea green skirt had flown up just a little, allowing him to appreciate just how toned, just how smooth her legs looked; that is, until she yanked her skirt back down with a prominent blush.

"We're here, aru's!" announced Yao, turning back to look at them. "Grab your bags, American-san, and Lien can show you to your room." Yao smiled at Lien warmly.

Alfred may be loud, boisterous, and all-around American, but he was not perverted. There was one teaching Arthur had managed to implant deep into his brain, which he recited without thought. "No, that's fine, Yao- she's a lady."

Yao and Lien exchanged looks before giving him an odd one as well. "Alright," said Yao decidedly "You'll have to meet the siblings first, though."

Lien shook her head. "It is late, and the time-zones are different as well." She turned to Alfred. "I imagine you m-must b-b-be t-tired." Lien looked mortified at stumbling over her words. She stiffened and turned firmly away from Alfred. "Rest first," she told Yao. "Introductions later." Yao nodded, but looked slightly put-out.

Alfred couldn't've cared less for what the house really looked like. It was very late, and light breathing could be heard from behind bamboo doors. Alfred nearly sprinted to his room, stripped, jumped in bed, and passed out.


	3. A Bit Later

Chapter 3.

Lien was very aware of Yao's plan to set her up with this American man. Alfred. She just hadn't expected the unsettling feeling in her stomach, the cold that crept up her shoulders whenever he spoke to her, which hadn't been much so far. She had stumbled over her words when she stared into his deep, bright blue eyes. His glasses framed them, and he wore a goofy grin. He was tall, blonde, lean and muscular- those three things weren't often found together, if at all in Asia.

Alfred had taken the guest room, down Mei and her corridor. Mei had, thankfully, promised she'd keep her distance from Alfred, and Im Yong Soo had also promised he wouldn't try to claim his breasts.

Lien had woken up early, at seven-fifteen, just like usual. She changed into a comfortable pair of khaki capris and a light green top. She combed her hair back into its usual ponytail and went downstairs to find her siblings huddles around the table again- Mei and Im Yong were both up early, which was odd. Lien walked to them hesitantly.

"Lien!" said Yao in obvious surprise, even though she always woke up early. "We made breakfast for our guest-"

 _Oh, how nice,_ thought Lien, _Yao must really like this American-_

"Could you take it to him, Lien?"

 _Wait, what?_

Seeing the confusion and scandalized expression on her face, Kiku mopped up the problem for Yao. "No, no, no- Lien- just take him the tray?" His big brown eyes pleaded silently to just do it- the sooner the better. Lien examined the tray. Fruit, sausage, rice, egg. A cup full of sweet tea. Lien nodded silently, picked up the tray, and started up the stairs to the American's room.

She stepped swiftly and silently across the carpet to his door, nudging Kiku's fluffy little white dog aside. She shifted the tray and knocked three times, gently but loud enough to rouse. She could see the silhouette of the bed, dresser, of the lump that must have been his dead-to-the-world-body. Lien sighed.

She should have just waited, just gone back downstairs, but that meant disappointing her siblings, even if the American wasn't even awake. She slid the bamboo-and-paper door open, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. That was her second mistake.

Setting down the tray, Lien gently prodded the sleeping mass. "Alfred? Umm... Alfred? Mr. Jones?" That felt wrong. Mr. Jones? No. That sounded like a bitter old man. "Ah- I- my siblings and I were wondering if... would you like... I mean... breakfast? Would you like breakfast?"

Still nothing. Maybe a shift in the sheets, but not much more. Lien sighed. She took the liberty to gently lift the sheet he was wrapped under, exposing the American's face. She pulled back, face red. His lashes, normally rather transparent, or so she'd thought, were long and thick and blonde. The sunlight from his window illuminated his face, casting dramatic shadows over his smooth skin. But none of that had made Lien blush. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she had yanked right down to near-indecency.

Lien stepped back hurriedly and bumped into the curtain, which she threw open in a desperate attempt to wake the guest. The blinding light forced Lien to cover her eyes and squint, but it did work on getting the American up.

Alfred groaned slightly and rubbed at his eyes. "Wh-wha? How did- what the- Lien?" He peered groggily up at her, and his glasses, she noticed, had been folded and set on the side table.

Lien nodded, kept her face towards the ground. "I- I brought you breakfast." She picked up the tray and handed it to him, keeping her eyes away from the American's. He eagerly took the tray, muttered a hasty 'thank you,', then dug in, devouring it faster than what should have been possible.

When Lien finally looked up, she noticed that Alfred had put on his glasses again and has sitting up, exposing more of his toned chest and abs. Cursing herself for even letting her eyes wander there, Lien spoke softly "I can leave if you like- I don't want to inconvien-"

"Oh, no, Lien, that's fine!" The American was grinning, and the food on his tray was gone- polished off. Lien's eye twitched. Surely he must've dumped the food somewhere, behind his bed maybe- or else he didn't have a stomach. Just a black hole full of nothingness.

Alfred had gotten up and thrown on a white-t-shirt that didn't really disguise his toned body at all, and neither did his athletic shorts. He picked up the tray and smiled, rather sweetly, she might add, at her, and her heart had something like a seizure inside her chest. Lien just nodded and led him downstairs, heart still thumping madly. Alfred followed after her, grinning.

Lien and Alfred arrived with the tray together, much to the surprise of the other residents of the household. Alfred waved cheerily, as hyper as squirrel given sugar. Lien was sober and looked only a little bit annoyed by the American's behavior. Yao seized the opportunity to introduce the many siblings of his.

"Ah! Alfred-kun! This is Kiku- you know him, of course-" Kiku gave a nod of recognition "- You also know Neerja, I think-" Neerja waved. "-oh, and this is Im Yong- IM YONG YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIS CHEST- ah, and Li Xiao," Li Xiao gave no sign at all Alfred was there, and Alfred's cheery wave faltered considerably. "- also, Karem, I think you know him-" Karem smiled and waved at Alfred "- this is Mei, my little sister-" Mei smiled politely and Alfred and returned his wave "- and you know Lien." Lien nodded.

Most would have been at least slightly panting after finishing such a long introduction, but Yao was still up and breathing normally, smiling even. Alfred took the liberty to speak. "Wow. Okay. You've got a _lot_ of siblings, there, Yao."

Yao's smiled broadened, stretching his face into what looked like an extraordinarily joyful, but also excruciatingly painful state that Lien almost winced out loud. "Yes, aru! Now, how was sleep? How was breakfast? The food was good for white people too, yes?"

Lien pressed a hand to her face. Her older brother had no such thing as a thought-censor and said what was on his mind twenty-four-seven. No thought. No filter. Just pure Yao. What did they do to deserve this?

Alfred returned the tray to Yao, thanking him over and over for everything. Alfred smiled warmly, "Well, it was really nice to meet you all, but I should probably get onto a plane and go back-"

"No!"

Alfred looked at Yao, who had just blurted the word "N-no? Uhm… why? I something wrong?"

Yao gave the tiniest flicker of a glance to Lien, who also looked confused. Alfred followed Yao's eye, but had no idea why he was looking at Yao's younger sister. Yao collected himself quickly. "I- I simply mean, American-san, that you just got here! You have no time to experience the jewel of Asia! We will show you around first!"

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I dunno... but okay. Couldn't hurt to spend another day."

Yao clapped his hands together. "Alright, aru! We will show you the temples and the rice fields and the markets and the restaurants-" but Alfred wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy noticing how, when Yao said Alfred should stay another day, Lien scowled and put her head down, arms folded stubbornly. It worried him, like somehow his American ways had offended her to the point of stubborn silence.

When Lien realized the American was looking at her weird, her face reddened even more and she walked stiffly outside, to her favorite tree. _Chúa,_ that American was staying longer? She had to suffer through always being nervous around him, flustered, her stomach curling and uncurling in nervousness. She hated that feeling. He was so _làm_ _phiền,_ so annoying, that she most all last night she had spent trying to rid her mind of his goofy grin, his soft-looking yellow hair, his bright blue eyes.

She pushed through the hanging willow branches. It was blissfully cool under the tree. She stayed there a while, shutting off pesky human emotions, her prying siblings, Americans.

As it turns out, it was hard to avoid an American if he found you under the tree.

* * *

 _Chúa-_ God

 _làm_ _phiền- annoying_


	4. Underneath the Tree

Chapter 4.

Alfred darted after Lien, determined to make up for a mistake he didn't really know he made. He saw her slip between the branches of a large willow tree, whose leaves were so long and so thick that he couldn't see her as she slipped through them. Alfred gawked silently at the beauty of the garden for a moment, the followed, walking much more slowly. He pushed through the branches to see Lien, looking almost peacefully asleep, then saw her eyes jerk up and she drew her legs and arms near herself. Alfred held up his hands.

"Don't shoot," he joked quietly, and sat down next to her, but enough that she didn't have to touch him or look at him if she didn't want to. Lien's back stiffened and she sighed, knowing that the American wasn't going to leave easily. Lien muttered bitterly to the American, barely more than a whisper, but Alfred caught every word.

"They're trying to set us up."

The American laughed, almost booming, but at the same time full of light and laughter. Lien gave him a confused look. Alfred smiled at her. "I know."

Lien drew away slightly, eyebrows furrowed. _He knew. So why is he still here?_ He was also smarter than she'd thought.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm still here, Lien."

Lien didn't say anything, so the American took that as a green light.

"I'm here because I like the way your family thinks. It's so different back home. It's... refreshing. I like them. I like you."

Lien shot to her feet. "So what will you consider this? A fling? A conquest?"

Alfred shot to his feet, spread out his arms in a placating gesture, palms up for defense. "No, no! Not like that- I mean, this has never happened to me before. I feel... kind of flattered, to be honest. Does this happen a lot here?"

Lien shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's the first time it's happened to me."

"There's something we have in common." Alfred grinned, and Lien started laughing. She laughed for too long, and she looked at Alfred a second more than comfortable. She looked away hurriedly, her face red.

"Oh, no way!" Alfred shot to his feet so that he was taller than Lien. He was bouncing like a small child. His bright blue eyes met hers unflinchingly. "Do you like me? That is _so cool!"_

Lien watched as joyous Alfred came out of slightly-intimidating America-san. He looked overjoyed. "Wow! I've never been like by a Vietnamese girl before." He grinned at her, then congratulated himself. "I must be a hero or something." He winked.

Lien started to smile softly. She had not smiled for a very long time before the American showed up. She was absolutely sure Yao would notice she smiled if she ever happened to think about Alfred's grinning and dancing underneath the willow tree.

Alfred slowly ceased his dancing. "Well…" he ran a hand through his hair, combing it back in a way that was so attractive yet so innocent it should not have been possible, "I think I'll go back to the house. I mean, I love talking to you, but I'm hungry." His stomach seconded his words with a loud rumble.

Lien stood up. "I'll go with you. I could eat as well."

Alfred smiled, then held out his palm. "Maybe we should hold hands. They'd like that."

Lien shook her head and brushed his hand away. "No. Too fast."

Alfred pouted but followed suit as Lien led him back to a shocked but grinning group of Asians. Yao grinned and clapped Alfred on the shoulder in congratulations. "Good job, aru! No one gets Lien from out under the tree. We've all tried, believe me, American-san!"

Alfred's face felt hot. "Uh... thanks? I mean... that's... well... we Americans can be very... persuasive. Yeah. Persuasive."

Lien pursed her lips. "Yes. They are... persuasive. It is refreshing." Alfred turned to grin at her, but she ignored him. Lien's lip might've curled upwards just a bit, but that could have been the light.

He doubted it.

 **Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I haven't been too motivated to write. So far, only one review and no fav's or follows. Great motivation, eh? Reviews and favs and follows are very appreciated. Raise morale in the writing army I'v got to attend to. Stuff like that.**


	5. Tours and Talks

**Since, I feel I didn't do the Asians justice, here's a little family dynamic.**

"Alright, American-san! Embrace our culture! Or… try to." Yao pursed his lips, his hand pausing mid-wave, the temple's demeanor suddenly diminishing from awe-inspiring to awkward.

"Try not to offend anyone," suggested Mei helpfully.

"Help your people break a few stereotypes," offered Kiku, smiling softly, knowing in that their visitor was just the kind of patriot that would maybe try his best but end up doing the opposite.

"Is it true all American girls are really really bus-"

"IM YONG, SHUT UP! These temples are so boring, Yao. Maybe we can visit that one with the nude tapestries-"

" _No,_ Li Xiao."

"Mei, c'mon,"

"I'm sorry you have to endure all this."

Alfred looked at lien, surprised. "Ah, no trouble, Li-Li! Your family's cool. B'sides, in America, when people offer you stuff and feed you, you're obligated to endure stuff like this. It's called having in-laws."

Lien did not smile. "Do not call me Li-Li." She turned, looking curiously at her family. "And they are not your in-laws."

Alfred smiled, the wiggled his fingers. "Not yet, anyway. Maybe if you hold my hand, I'll just stick to calling you Lien."

"No deal," said Lien firmly.

"But what if we have to cross the street? You people don't obey road laws."

"I've heard your Texans don't either."

Alfred threw his head back and laughed. "Racist!" He poked her in the arm. "I mean, some do. Probably. I think. We don't _all_ drive like Texans."

"And let us thank heaven for that." Lien almost smiled.

"Whatever." Alfred looked back at Lien's family. "Y'know, I have brothers too." Alfred's smile faded just a tad. They weren't as close as they'd been before, when he was much younger.

"Tell me about them." Lien looked genuinely interested.

"Well, there's Matt." Alfred listed them in his fingers. "And I've also got big-brother type Arthur. Matt's Canadian, but Arthur's English. Arthur's… uh… well, we didn't always see eye-to-eye growing up. When I was a teen there was a big fight… Arthur's friend Francis took part and he helped me... I mean, Arthur and Francis fight a lot. I love both of my brothers, but none of us are anything like each other."

"What about Matt?" Lien tilted her head. She frowned. "But that's okay. I've fought with Yao."

"Hard to believe." Alfred elbowed her. "You're both so strong-headed. When'd it happen?"

"Well, I was very small-" Lien shook her head, too smart to be duped into backstory. "-but anyway, Matt!"

"Right. Hum, well, Matt's really quiet and really shy. He's kinda got a thing going with some Ukrainian chick, I think. Actually, Matt spent a bunch of time in France, and the guy he met there started hitting on Art."

"We're all one big happy family." Lien crossed her arms. "Everyone's connected, and none of us are from the same country."

"Weird. Sounds like a plot line for some bat-crazy show. Us all interacting. Cue the cameras, we have a plot line now."

"I don't think that's much of a plot line, Alfred."

"You're right. But our show would be super successful. Fans all around the world! I bet your family would be in it, too." Alfred's eyes shone. He pumped a fist, stretching the blue t-shirt, showing a bit of his stomach. "I can be the hero of the story, and you, brave maiden, can fight evil along side me."

"Heroine? I'm not sure that would be my role." Lien grimaced. "I am not much of a star, a pretty face for the camera. Maybe I should just stay out of your show."

"But then we'd never be canon, Lien! Think of all the heartbroken fans! Would you just leave them like that? Whoever wrote the script would be a monster!"

"That's what you would think," Lien said softly. "You are sweet, Alfred, but there is no need to get fired up on my behalf."

"But if I won't, who will?" Alfred pouted. Cutting him down would be like kicking a puppy, and Lien was not one for kicking puppies.

"I don't think I'm in need of a hero, Alfred." Lien shook her head almost disdainfully. "But, if it will make you happy, perhaps I'll join the show after a few seasons."

"You can be the plot twist! The wrench in my heroic deeds. The one everyone will ship me with will step aside, and we can ride into the sunset on a horse." Alfred mimed riding a horse, which only looked suggestive and mildly embarrassing."

"No, no, just a cameo or something like that. Besides," Lien looked across the street, like a tired and weary mother. "My family is causing the third commotion this month. The police will be here soon."

 **Again, short chapter. Next time's I'll try to make up for it and get above 1,200 words.**

 **So yeah. I really wanted another Alfred-Lien one on one conversation. If you heard the completely blatant suggestions to Hetalia, you get a cookie! I'm very sorry for being so late, but I haven't had too many reviews, follows, etc. Any suggestions, prompts, ideas, feedback is great. Read, review, follow, you get the idea.**

 **Ciao.**


	6. Spring Rolls

Chapter 6.

"Yao, please, when does he get sent home?" Yao turned, quirked an eyebrow, and went back to cooking.

"He can go when he wants, Lien. Fried rice or spring rolls?"

"Spring rolls," Lien answered automatically, then turned to Alfred, who was watching T.V. with Li Xiao and Mei. "Two days already, China-man. You know he can't stay here forever."

"Yes, yes, little tiger. Now, I need some vegetable oil. Go get it, please, aru."

"Don't call me _little tiger_!" Lien slammed the vegetable oil next to Yao, who took it and readied his wok. "I know your little plot. I am _not_ going to stand by and watch you take on this American as another sibling. Don't you think he has plans back in the Western hemisphere? Family? Friends?"

"A girlfriend?" Yao smiled. "You wouldn't like that, would you, Lien?"

"What, do you think I'd get jealous?" Lien slid on an apron and started chopping vegetables madly, the gleaming blade millimeters from her fingers. "Love takes hard work and much time. I haven't known this American for more than forty-eight hours. What do you want us to do, get married?"

Somewhere in the living room, Alfred gasped at the T.V.. "Wow, this soap opera you guys have is amazing! What channel is this? Can I get it with satellite? Is there a dubbed version?"

Yao looked at Lien one might look at a furious toddler, with patience, pity, and a bit of patronization.

Lien stared back, arms crossed, knife dangling from her fingers. "Well?"

Yao just smiled and turned back to cooking. "That would be an ideal series finale, wouldn't it?" ["WOAH! Plot twist! They seriously don't have anything this dramatic back home, Mei."]

"That's what you expect? To have me take the vows, to hold his hand, kiss him, bear the mixed children we are bound to have?! Don't you think you're asking too much?"

"Mei didn't hesitate. You should know, she chatted your ear off for years, didn't she? Fantasizing about Kiku and Li Xiao?"

"I'm not Mei. We had- _have-_ very different opinions on love." Lien set down the vegetables she chopped and began rolling them into the wraps. "You can't just set your eyes on someone and declare them _the one,_ Yao. You and Ivan had known each other for years."

"Yes, yes. But a meeting of the subconscious-"

"No, Yao. If you want me and the American, you'll have to wait months, maybe years."

"You call him the American around me, Lien," said Yao, smirking. Lien wanted so badly to slap the smirk off his face. "But you call him Alfred. You are the only one that regularly does that. Why?"

"I'm polite," Lien replied stiffly, dipping the now-wrapped spring rolls in batter and sauces and placing them in the oven. "Unlike most of this family, Yao."Lien coughed and Alfred fangirled again over in the living room over the soap opera Mei and Leon were showing him. ["WOAH! She got him _good."_ ]

"Right, Lien. Now, we can sit in our usual formation about the table, but where should we put the American?"

"Opposite the head chair. That's the guest seat. But my point is, Yao, it takes patience and it takes visits if you want this ship to sail anywhere. At this point I don't believe it's even in the harbor."

"Grant me that much, Lien. Have you seen us? The American? Our jobs are enough to fund monthly plant tickets for your visits. Don't be afraid, you and the American will meet again, and perhaps we'll be rid of you once and for all." Yao smiled, checked the clock, and waited for the spring rolls to be ready.

"Fine. Assume that we start to date. Then, after a few months, he proposes. What then? Am I to give away my job, or he his? Where would we live? Will I just leave you and the others to fend for yourselves? The garden would be in awful shape."

"Doubtless it would. Lien, all we're asking is you give him a chance. In the last three years you gave Kasem a chance once. But you called it off, because he was like your brother. Now, please just accept this American to your heart. Let him _try._ He already likes you. But he doesn't know how to respond to you."

"Fine. Fine. If it will make you happy," Lien forcefully thrust her hand into an oven mitt and removed the spring rolls from the oven. She dumped them onto a plate and fanned them to cool. "If it will make you happy, I will do it. That's my job. I… I'll give him a chance. But that's all."

"You'll tear down the walls." Yao raised his eyebrows.

Lien fanned the spring rolls a little harder, and her knuckles turned white on the grip. "Yes."

"Yes?" Yao's eyebrows further retreated up his forehead. Lien didn't think he could really think that she was actually agreeing to do something she hated. On the other hand, she had never failed to disappoint them yet. It took her an eternity to respond.

"Yes."

"Good, now, could you take the spring rolls to the living room while I prepare dinner? It won't be ready for another hour." Yao was smirking. He won, and he knew it. Lien didn't want to do anything he said at the moment. He was fully aware he was pushing his luck to the very edge of her patience.

Lien dutifully lifted the plate onto her arm like a waitress and marched to the living room. The soap opera was going strong, and it sounded mildly good, better than the Bollywood movie Neerja showed them once, anyway. She pushed open the door to their living room, and Alfred, Mei, and Li Xiao turned to look at her. "Ah, great, spring rolls." Li Xiao snatched one from the plate, kicked his feet up, and chomped on it. "Ooh, they're better than usual. Any secret ingredients?"

Alfred and Mei both stopped eating their sporting rolls when Lien answered smoothly. "Secret ingredients? Hate and frustration."

Alfred's eyes met hers. She looked away. Shook her head. She hadn't been herself and everyone knew it. Fine. So she would go along with Yao's plan. She pressed two fingers to her forehead. Alright. They're staring at you.

Lien sighed in resignation. There was no way out of this plan, no way out of this labyrinth in her mind, closing in, trapping, ensnaring her with bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair and glasses that got crooked every time he pumped his fist. Full of little things, things she didn't want to see, didn't plan to see, didn't plan to feel. It was all too _much._

"I'm going back into the kitchen."


	7. updated: less crappy chapter

Chapter 7.

 **I am** _ **beyond**_ **sorry this is so late. I had a lot of exams, and then there was writer's block and the lack of attention from you guys… if you've still like this story enough to even read this chapter and haven't given up on me. On that note- here it is.**

Alfred had packed. He had made up his mind. Two days, two badly jetlagged days for this- he had offended Lien somehow. _Again._ He had infringed upon this Asian family for too long, and, though he appreciated it, he also missed home. These cultures were foreign, obviously, but they were a step farther than just plain old foreign, they were strange. No family had tried to so openly set him up before.

Strange. What an odd word. It meant unexpected, different. Like turbulence. Like Lien, in her own way. She was strong, she was pretty, her long brown hair always had a hypnotic swish. Her anger came frequently the last two days he'd been here, and the last thing he wanted was to damage her.

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized someone was standing outside his sliding wood-paper door.

"Alfred?" The door slid open.

"Lien!" He tossed his more intimate garments first then crammed in his last shirt into his suitcase and slammed the top down. "What are you doing here?" His face wasn't red, was it? _God, don't let it be red, don't let it be red._

"Are you leaving?" she asked, looking over strewn clothing, once (neatly?) folded that still lay above the fluffy white bed Yao had been so kind to provide him with.

"Oh- oh yeah. I have to get back to my job and all that back home. And my brothers, you know. Besides, you guys have been really good to me, so I should just get out of your way." He looked up, meeting Lien's eyes for the first time since she walked in. She looked hesitant, leaning forward slightly, biting her lip.

"You dropped this," she said finally, picking up a white business shirt. She handed it to him, refusing to acknowledge his stare. He quickly averted his eyes, looking at the shirt instead of her lovely bangs. He took it gingerly, making sure not to brush her fingertips. She looked uncomfortable enough, anyway, and human contact didn't really seem like her style.

"Thanks," he said breezily, determined to keep his face a neutral, definitely-not-blushing color. "I would've forgotten it without ya," he swung the suitcase onto the floor and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. "Well, I'd probably better get going. The flight leaves in, like, three hours, and this airport is painfully slow."

He forced a smile onto his face and picked up his suitcase from the floor with one hand. He'd always been strong. The stories he'd heard from Arthur when he was little…

"I trust you will have a good flight," said Lien blandly. "Will you be taking a cab?"

Alfred, who'd been staring into space somewhere beyond her left ear, was brought back into reality with a sharp snap. "Oh. Oh, yeah, yeah, I already called one. Thanks for everything, by the way, Lien."

"It's not me you should be thanking. Yao did all the-"

He cut her off with a hug. Lien stood stiff under his warm arms. He could feel her shaking slightly, but he couldn't pick out what emotion would be doing that to her. He had acted on an impulse, maybe she did like human contact and he just had to do something else right. Maybe he screwed up. After an eternity, he let go. Her hair was slightly mussed and her face was red.

"I'm sorry," _He screwed up he screwed up oh Jesus he definitely screwed up_ "Do… do you not like-uh- hugs much?"

"No, no, no, no," Lien waved her hands frantically, trying to swat away the tension in the air. It didn't work. "That's not- I mean… you were leaving?" Lien gestured stiffly to the door, her other hand brushing back a stray strand of her brown hair, whirling it away and tucking it behind her ear in a single, flowing motion.

"Oh yeah," said Alfred. He slipped on his jacket, and hauled his suitcase to the door. Lien accompanied him downstairs. The rest of the family was relaxing in the backyard, laughing and chatting and admiring the garden, Lien's child, unaware of Alfred's sudden departure. Lien didn't seem to keen to bring it to their attention, so Alfred decided not to either.

Lien opened the door quietly. "Fair travels," she said softly.

"Thanks, Lien. I'll see you!" Alfred rushed out the door to his waiting cab before his head or whatever what else was telling him that he should've stayed could stop him. He stuck his suitcase in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat. As the driver veered towards the airport, Alfred caught a last glimpse of Lien standing in the doorway of their chic white house. Then the car rounded a corner and she disappeared.

…

Lien closed the door hesitantly. She should've been relieved that the poking, prodding, teasing, and plans would be over. Yao wouldn't be happy, but she could recollect herself and maybe try to deter the monthly meetings.

So why did she feel… hollow?

Whenever Alfred was around, she was either filled with annoyance, compassion, or respect. Occasionally a trace of pity or endearment. She sighed, pressed her face into her cool hands. This didn't go as planned, damn Yao for ever springing this onto their family. She needed to get to the tree.

 **Yes I know- it's awful. But I had to get it out there. Also, I need suggestions for a love interest.** **Reviews are nice. All my love.**


	8. Different Hemispheres

Chapter 8.

 **I kind of threw this chapter together with a bit *cough** _ **ton**_ **cough* of help from Isemay, who I would like to thank and acknowledge and appreciate without seeming clingy or obsessive. I wasn't sure what to do when I wrote this, and I'm writing it, like, mostly off the top of my head. Enjoy.**

Three days since the American left and Lien was doing fine. The garden was flourishing. She started taking more courses, and, even though she had finished her four years of college, she was interested in neurology and world affairs. She'd probably take the family path and grab a representative job for a business.

She sat for hours on end in her room, typing essays and studying out of unnecessarily large textbooks, forgetting to put her hair up and to sleep. She and her family stepped seamlessly back into their normal routines. It was comforting- familiar.

Like all her siblings, Lien went back into her work, sinking farther and farther into a six-foot hole of term papers and deadlines, but she didn't mind so much now that she trusted herself to pass. Her siblings expected great of her, so she would fulfill that, go higher even. Her mind thought only of school and of her garden. Two weeks passed.

Lien sat on a plush couch in the living room, nose buried in a sinfully boring book about financial management. The scent of Yao's cooking wafted through the house and steamed through the vents. Her mind wandered and all through the dinner, dull muttered conversation was the only thing that disrupted the clink of utensils and hasty chewing. Every chance she could she went back to her book and checked a fact or statistic.

"Lien," said Yao abruptly. Conversation faltered, utensils froze, food halfway to still-open mouths. Lien looked up from her book, confused. A good chunk of her food was gone anyway, so it had to be about- ah well. The book wasn't entertaining her anyway.

"Yes?"

"Remember the American?"

Lien pursed her lips. Yes, yes she did. She had given him almost no thought, however- they didn't keep in touch. "Yes. Why?"

Yao set down his utensils across his partially finished plate. "Well, I've been checking our schedule and I've arranged your monthly meeting."

Lien resisted an eyeroll. Her feelings towards the American had just about died completely, no more silly fluttering or flushed cheeks. Still, she was a bit surprised that Yao was actually following through on this expensive and still unofficial project. Yao was stubborn, but she didn't know to this extent.

"Mhmm," she muttered. Turned a page in her book. "Where?"

"I was thinking," said Yao, leaning forward. "That you two could meet in, say, Myanmar, India, Japan may be easier because of direct flights from that cursed city Americans love… what was it… Ell-Ae?"

"Okay," said Lien. Excitement, which usually walked hand in hand with love, was barely there. Now that the first attempt to set them up hadn't really worked out like Yao planned, she was determined to keep her walls guarded, her face passive. After all, how hard could it possibly be, again? He managed to slip under her guard last time- she was reinforcing security.

…

The first day Alfred got back to his home in NYC, NY, he called his brother. He paced back and forth nervously and tugged at his shirt. Someone on the other line picked up.

"Art?" asked Alfred, stopping his pace. "You there, bro?"

A long pause, but breathing at the other end, the person was considering how to respond. "This is Francis," said a soft purr at the end of the line. "Is that you Alfred, _mon ami_? I can get Arthur for you, no problem."

"Oh, thanks Francis," said Alfred, but was still unsure why Francis had answered. A posher voice greeted him on the other end, but it was undeniably scruffed and cranky and didn't want anything to do with the call.

"Alfred, I swear to God, it's three in the morning."

Alfred paused, his gears turning. "What was _Francis_ doing at your house at three in the morning?"

Arthur wisely ignored the question. "What did you even call for? It's better be important."

"Well... something happened… over a business trip- you'd never guess it."

"You got a parasite? Just like when you went to Minsk?"

"Art, no. I'm perfectly healthy, remember? And don't you bring up Minsk." Alfred spat. Arthur coughed, but it sounded more like _McDonald's_. After another derisive snort, Art continued.

"Sure, _bro._ Well, how about a promotion? That's ought to be good enough new to call me."

"No, that's not it."

"I'm not here to play guessing games at three in the morning, Alfred. Tell me or I'm hanging up, in the queen's name-"

"I got set up," Alfred blurted.

There was silence on the other line, some spluttering in disbelief. "You're going to have to be more specific," he said finally, every word judged before coming out of Art's mouth. "What do you mean? Set up how? In what way?"

"Set up, like, with a girl. I got set up with a girl named Lien, the younger sister of the representative from China."

Francis' voice perked in recognition. Alfred must have been on speaker. "Ah! I know Lien! I used to babysit her when she was small until- well- anyway, she must have grown into a handsome young woman, no?"

Arthur sighed loudly on the other line, and if there was such a thing as an audible eye-roll, Arthur had mastered it. "Try not to butcher English, Francis. At any rate, why would you call me for this?"

Alfred was starting to wonder the same thing. It's not like Arthur was an expert on girls, anyway, and he hadn't known Francis would be there. "I just needed to tell someone, I guess. What do I do?"

"Just move on," Arthur suggested. "This is probably a one-time scenario anyway. Just forget about her and that and get back to what matters."

"Life?"

"No, idiot- work."

"Arthur, you're being too harsh on l'americain. Keep her in your thoughts, Alfred." Francis lulling, rolling voice swept though the phone like the scented breeze from a patisserie.

Alfred hung up, not wanting to listen to another one of their debates. maybe Art was right and he should just get back to work- she was pretty, or handsome might be a better way to describe her- but she lived a hemisphere away. Long distance relationships had proven they didn;t work in the past. At least Art and Francis' countries were bordering each other... ish. Alfred rubbed his eyes.

It had been a long week, and now it was time to get back to work.

 **So, this is supposed to be the part where they start- uhm, moving along with their lives. Long-distance relationships are hard, and I'm not too great at writing chats online or texts. Next chapter should come sooner.**

 **love, emmaisblue**

 **I changed my name again, I'm sorry.**


	9. First Meet-Up

Chapter 9.

 **So I was kind of at a loss to write for this chapter- I'm a little new at story pacing, as I'm sure you can tell. I also forgot to mention this for a ton of chapters now- I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Lien… it's nice to see you… again."

Lien rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Her other hand fiddled with the handle of her suitcase. Alfred drew his collar away from his neck. The Bangkok airport did a fair job of filtering the hundred-degree heat of the summer heat, but the American must have been used to the December frostiness of New York.

Lien managed a nod. Without her family, namely Yao, to prompt her conversations and tell her how to behave around him, she was completely at a loss. She jerked her head slightly towards the direction of the airport's hotel.

"We should… get going, if we'd like to check in our rooms on time." Alfred nodded hurriedly, pushing his glasses into place. He grabbed his suitcase and all-too-Western backpack, and setted off after her. He walked briskly to keep up with her pace.

"So how've you been?" he managed, as they sped onto a moving walkway. It didn't slow Lien in the least, and Alfred was forced behind her.

"It's been going well," she replied blandly. She worried if she was walking too fast for him, but then again, Americans were fast, too. Life was too slow for any of them, so they had hours and hours with nothing to do- which was the reason they had created so many useless websites. "How about yourself?"

"Cut the formalities, Lien. It's just me." Alfred was probably smiling behind her. As she snuck a glance back, he was grinning ear to ear. She pursed her lips. Alfred continued. "What's happened since I left?"

"Not much." The walkway cut off, and Alfred was free to walk by her side. "I've been studying, as has everyone else."

"Cool! What's your major?"

"World affairs."

"Oh, that's cool. Me too! It's boring, isn't it?"

"I personally find it very interesting."

Alfred's step faltered, but he made up for it. "Oh, okay."

Lien couldn't understand what irked her so. His questions weren't too probing, and her frustration wasn't justifiable, at least, not to this extent. The hotel loomed in front of them, expensive-looking but underwhelming compared to travel website pictures. The ceilings were much too low, especially for Alfred, who towered above her at over six feet. They pushed through airport doors, were briefly engulfed by jet fuel fumes and humidity as they crossed the air lot, and walked inside.

They pushed through the doors, Alfred in a brief moment of silence. The receptionist was friendly and cute, but thought they would be staying in the same room. The secured suites on the top floor, next to each other. As they headed up, the receptionist was busy chattering away on a hotel phone. The elevator doors closed, leaving them in uncomfortably close quarters.

"Hey, so, Lien," Alfred turned to face her, his breath minty from gum but stale from a long flight. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot. "What'll we do in Thailand for a week? D'you know your way around here?"

"Just because we live in Asia doesn't mean I know every big city like the palm of my hand," Lien replied.

"So you don't?"

"No, I do."

Alfred sputtered into a small laugh, then threw his head back in a fit of childish joy. Lien managed a small smile, but she hadn't found her joke that funny. She wasn't a very funny person. The elevator opened to a lit hallway with dark doors. Lien stuck her key into her door and watched as Alfred did the same. In one uniform motion, they swept open the doors and walked inside, leaving the doors slightly cracked.

As Lien slowly unpacked, she was just taking out a bra when Alfred came into view with a "Hey, Lien!" He froze as he saw what was in her hands. She dropped the bra into her suitcase, out of sight.

"Knock," Lien snapped. Alfred nodded and backed away hurriedly, knocked, then came in again. The bra and suitcase were nowhere in sight. "Do you need something, Alfred?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I just wanted to say thanks for, like, meeting up. I _never_ use my vacation days this nicely. It's usually just me and Netflix for whatever time I can get off."

"Net… what?"

"Netflix. But like, I wanted to maybe see the city, tour some stuff before time's up. You can be my guide, it'll be great!"

"Oh, okay," Lien said slowly, weighing her options. It wouldn't be respectful to the American or satisfying for Yao, who funded the trip, if she stayed shut up in the hotel room all day. At any rate, there were supposed to be botanical gardens somewhere, too. "We can go… when did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go now."

 _Now?_ His flight was eight hours and he wants to go walking for miles immediately after? Seeing her disbelief, Alfred held up his hands and tried to backtrack. "I mean, we can rest a little. I'm kinda tired, or we could get coffee."

Lien resisted rolling her eyes. There was no end to this _boy's_ energy. "Let's order some room service coffee or something, but after a few hours of rest."

"Got it! A few hours! I can do that, I'm a pro at resting! See ya, Lien! I'll wake you when it's time!" He sprinted out of the room. Lien closed the door and flopped down on the hotel bed, her body as heavy as lead.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when Alfred was slamming his fist on her door. "Yo, Lien! It's been, like, six hours!"

Lien dragged herself off the bed and rubbed her face, clearing her head and flattening her hair. She opened the door to Alfred, who was fully dressed and well-rested. He smiled. "I already ordered the coffee, I'll pay, it's the least I can do, anyway."

Lien stared blearily up at him before letting him in. His smile wavered a little but he strode in and yanked open curtains that covered an entire wall. The view was incredible, golden and purple and blue as the sun touched the horizon, but Lien as pouring the coffee room service provided. Two drops of milk and she sipped. Wasn't great, but it was enough.

"You're a lot more energetic than usual, Alfred." Lien muttered into her cup. Alfred was smoothing out the bedsheets Lien hadn't bothered to crawl under.

"Oh, yeah," said Alfred absentmindedly "Well, I mean, now that I know it's an actual vacation and stuff, I love vacations."

Lien took another long sip from her cup to avoid responding to Alfred. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **Reviews are nice. This is late. I'm really sorry.**


	10. Bangkok

Chapter 10.

 **Wow, ten chapters. I didn't think I had the attention span for such great feats like this. I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy.**

"Lien! Lien, oh wow, this is amazing! How do people build stuff like this?" Alfred's eyes were bulging unflatteringly, but he made up for it by not caring. He examined another modern business building, done with high arches and glass walls. "These people must be geniuses. Artists, wizards."

"Or architecture majors, Alfred. I'm glad you're embracing Bangkok to such an extent, but I'd like for you to slow down and let go of my hand."

Alfred, who'd been dragging Lien steadily through street after winding, crowded street for the last hour or so, let go of her wrist. Lien rubbed it, trying to soothe the dull ache Alfred's grip left. She could still feel the iron-tight grip of his smooth hand. She flexed her fingers and sighed, considering her options. The best way to keep him off his weird discomforting ability to give her butterflies was o distract them both. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding, Lien? Yeah!" Alfred bounced up and down, grinning and pumped his fist. His glasses slipped down his nose, and Lien pushed them firmly back into place. Her fingernail barely brushed his skin, but goosebumps erupted over her arms. She set her expression firmly into calm indifference.

"I know a place. Let's eat dinner. Besides, it's nearly dark."

He frowned. "What's wrong with the dark?"

"The things that hide in it, Alfred. Murderers, dealers, smugglers, thieves. We may be in the nice part of town, but they exist everywhere. Let's go." Her eyes were cold. Disconnected.

Lien's voice was harsh, cutting, abrasive, like sandpaper. It was nearly seven now, so in America, the day was just beginning. In Bangkok, the sun touched the horizon and sent hues of gorgeous color every which way, turning white clouds to cotton candy and the sky to a hue only possible in an artist's distant dreams. Alfred smiled, but Lien coughed and he hurried away after her.

As they made their way across busy streets, Alfred's eyes could barely keep up with the flood of information. Black car, turquoise car, whitewall tires, public bus, pigeon, pigeon, pigeon, taximen yelling cheaper fares than the one next to them, shops that advertised everything from hot plates to amulets to knock-off Italian purses, and Lien in front of him, walking determinedly. He wasn't sure how to feel about that now. Her arms were held firmly by her side, so he couldn't grab her hand again without bringing them into the awkward, hot, itchy blanket that was their chemistry. Or he was fooling himself, and there _was_ no chemistry. After all, there hadn't been any the last three weeks, so he stuck a smile on his face and grinned at her whenever he could in hopes of their relationship slipping into a more comfortable position than the one it was now, balancing dangerously at the edge of two things he couldn't quite figure out.

Now that his euphoric-tourist-trip had faded, he was confused. He was being bipolar about this- he knew that. But she was cutting him down- then dodging it. It made him bitter, somehow. She'd sling a word-arrow into her bow and cut shallow gashes across his arms and his face, trapping him and he was powerless. He'd never met a girl so… forceful- cold- sharp. One time Ivan's little sister, Natalya, had liked him once, but she couldn't come close to this. Natalya was cold, calculating, dangerous. Lien was similar to some aspects of her, but unmistakably warmer, like the sun peeking though the clouds on a rainy day before the sky turned a bleak gray again.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, following Lien numbly. What did she want him to do? He was being himself, but she was lashing out at him like a cornered viper. Whatever he did left her feeling more estranged than she was before.

When he had watched her around her family, seeing them interact and converse and be themselves around him, there was no questioning their love, protectiveness, closeness. But even among her kin, Lien was carefully detached. She hung onto them with spiderweb-thin strands that barely kept her from floating away on her own. She was dangerously isolated. She made sure that if something terrible were to happen, to her maybe, they wouldn't mourn as much as they would Kiku or Mei. Even the country she was from was nestled snugly in the very corner of the Asian continent, closed off.

They were still walking as the sun dipped below the city skyline. The different heights of buildings cast strange shadows across the streets, so Alfred's eyes were either burning or were plunged into blissful shade. Lien's hair was thrown into dramatic contrast each time. In the shadows it was an inky mix of oaky browns and sheer blacks, in the light it seemed there were sometimes strands of gold among her hair, fastened seamlessly to her scalp, or maybe she was some unearthly being whose hair sparkled and glistened and flashed when the light touched it at that one certain angle…

"Alfred?"

Alfred snapped out of his dreamy hair-obsessive trance, blinking, and realized it was Lien talking to him. "Hah! What- yeah?" He blinked a few times, temporarily forgetting where he was and what he was doing, like he sometimes did when he woke up in class.

"I was thinking we could just go back to the hotel restaurant. It occurred to me that the restaurant's quite far, and it's _really_ nearly dark now. The hotel's only a few streets away anyway." Lien's voice was a lot gentler than it had ever been before- at least that he knew of. Maybe he'd looked sad or distraught while he was lost in space, silently contemplating the exact color of her hair. The last ray of sunlight that had touched her face disappeared as the sun finally slipped below the horizon as smoothly as an a fish curved into water after just peeking the surface.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

 **It's shorter than I'd like, but I'm hoping to release the first chapter of another project of mine, which should be out before the end of April. Review, favorite, follow, you get the idea. All my love.**


	11. Still Bangkok

Chapter 11.

Lien closed the front door as quietly as she could. She and Alfred had made it back to the hotel, and Alfred was stumbling blearily around, occasionally jerking his head up for a few seconds, blinking rapidly, until his chin sank back down onto his chest. Lien had to nudge him a few times until he remembered where he was, and they made their way into an elevator, where he leaned heavily against the wall and snored.

Lien sighed, ran a hand through her rumpled hair. She pushed him none too gently on the shoulder to wake him up and remind him that they were going to go to bed again now, and he could sleep in the room he paid for. Alfred thanked her, mumbled something about America, and plodded slowly into his room, shutting the door behind him. Lien walked into her own room, her fingers swiping the room key smoothly as she eased the door open.

She flipped a light switch and settled down at her computer to call Yao. In their agreement, he made sure that she would try to call at least every day they were there, and he could give her suggestions and a chance to vent her feelings.

Yao's face popped up onto her screen, and Lien saw the faint rays of the television behind him as the rest of her siblings watched a movie.

"Ah, Lien, Lien, so good to see you, aru! How was your day with the American?"

Lien, not wanting to lie, rolled her eyes and said. "Tiring. And now what- five days with this madman and then another month until our next meeting? Has it ever occurred to you that things might not work out?"

Yao smiled. "No. It will."

Lien pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to get Buddha's attention so that he could grant her the strength to deal with those around her. "Yao, I swear on the name of all that is holy, if you don't calm your- what does Mei call it?- shipping for one second I will make family life a living hell."

Yao pouted. "Ohhh, you wouldn't. Now, tomorrow, Kasem needs some sleeping mats from a certain shop there, and I'll email you the directions. Be sure to take Alfred with you, alright? Alright. Here's Mei." Yao's face disappeared, and the screen was filled with Mei's smile.

" _Yooo,_ sis! How're you managing with the Westerner? Weird, isn't he? But he's cool, he's cool."

"Oh, things are going just… _fine."_ Lien threw the last word, along with a pointed look, over at Yao, who was visible in the screen for a second as he went into the living room.

Mei followed her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about him, Lien. Just use your feminine charm, and I'm sure you'll win him over!" The sisters' eyes met, and they both burst into laughter. Lien's shoulders shook as she tried to stifle the noise, and Mei threw her head back and hiccupped her way to sanity. "No, but seriously," continued Mei, wiping a tear from her eye. "The sooner you try, the sooner it'll be all over if you don't like it."

"And if I _do_ like it?" asked Lien, brushing back a strand of hair. The words finally registered, and her sarcastic tone didn't really sound as sarcastic as she'd have liked it to. It sounded like she did care about the relationship. She turned back to the screen, and saw Mei's eyes widening and her mouth being stretched into a grin.

"Wait- Mei, no I didn't mean- oh my God, Mei, don't-"

"Too late," Mei smirked and called over her shoulder. "OH _YAO!_ You'll _never_ believe what Lien just admitted to!"

"I admitted to nothing!" Lien stammered furiously, she could feel heat rushing traitorously to her cheeks. "I didn't… I mean, I would never-"

Yao's face popped into view. "What's that? What's going on? What did I miss? Did she confess her undying love for the white man?"

"NEERJA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T 'WHITE', YAO!" Lien tried to talk above Mei, who was describing their conversation and Lien's words in goosebump-raising detail. "Mei, no! Mei! Jesus Christ, this family!"

Lien slammed the laptop monitor down, and the call ended. Carefully replacing the computer back onto the desk, she sunk lower in her seat and groaned. Looking back on her reaction, there was not a worse thing she could have done. She couldn't have made it out she was secretly in love with the American if she tried to.

Not that she was. She wasn't. She wasn't. She rubbed her eyes.

Right?

Alfred's voice came from behind her door. "Hey, uh, Lien? Are you okay in there?" Lien's hands had slid down her face so she covered her mouth. She was being loud, it was a miracle the manager instead of Alfred had come up instead. Lien crossed over to the doorway and opened it a crack, enough to see his one of his concerned blue eyes peeking in.

"Yes, I'm fine," was her face red? She hoped not. "You can go back to bed now." As she closed the door, Alfred stuck his fingers through the door, trying to pry it open. The door closed on his fingers, and as he cried out, Lien yanked the door open, and Alfred pulled back, clutching his hand.

"What were you _thinking?"_ demanded Lien,

"I didn't want you to go just yet."

"Jesus Christ, Alfred! That would be sweet if you weren't such a reckless person."

"Can I come in?"

Lien searched his bright blue eyes for a few seconds until she realized that they were watering in pain, so her heart tripped with guilt. "Yes. Okay. Putting some ice on that is the least I can do."

* * *

 **I'm not going to waste you time on a long melodramatic apology spiel. Instead, I will be busy writing. I'm very sorry.**


End file.
